


Last Wish

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: What pictures on the lj site will drive me to do. Don’t own them.





	Last Wish

Leonard leaned back in his chair, his eyes slowly closing at the caress of a soft hand on his cheek. She smiled cheekily at him as he returned the smile and let her do her work. Christine Chapel came highly recommended when it came to make-up artists. He looked at his hand and sighed, maybe he shouldn’t have actually hit his fellow actor.

Leonard looked up as they brought in one of the extras from the set. Another of the artists was fussing over him as they set the coloring in his beard. He wore one of the many blue jumpsuits that were to be used in the prison scene. Bones sighed as he rose and prepared to be “arrested” by the “police” for nearly killing his opponent in the movie. As he passed the man he heard his name being called, “Bones?”

Leonard stopped dead in his tracks. Only one person called him Bones. He turned and looked at the face he remembered so well, the face of his husband. The one who had left him because he couldn’t stay in Hollywood, and wanted to return home. Leonard swallowed hard as he turned to face Jim for the first time in five years. Only, he couldn’t look at Jim. They were still married, but Jim had been caring for Leonard’s daughter since he left. The daughter Jocelyn didn’t want and left with Leonard. The daughter he wouldn’t give up his career for. “Hello, Jim,” Leonard said, his heart fluttering into his throat. By god he still loved this man. “How’s Jo?”

“She’s fine,” Jim responded.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Leonard responded.

Jim blew out a sigh, “This was the only way I could get to see you. Your secretary won’t even take a message from me.”

“What is it Jim?” Leonard asked irritably as he brushed by not wanting to hear what Jim had to say.

“It’s your father, David,” Jim told him. “He’s dying and wants to see you.”

“Who told you that?” Leonard asked, pausing at the doorway.

“I saw for myself after I got the call from your mother, Eleanor,” Jim continued. “He wants to see you. Jo and I are leaving for Georgia tomorrow after this little gig.” Jim said. “Please, Bones, it’s one small wish.”

“I’m too busy,” Leonard said as he left the room without a backwards glance. Jim sighed. He’d tried as he’d promised Eleanor he would. It would be a long, lonely trip back to Georgia without Bones as he turned back to the set. He would do his bit part and go home. That’s all he ever did anymore. His life was empty without his husband.

 

* * *

Jim sighed as he watched Bones go. Nyota, one of Bones’ co-stars and an old friend came through the same door Bones had walked through and saw Jim. Her face lit up as she rushed to hug him. Jim’s eyes were so lost that he never saw her until she collided with him, knocking him down and taking her with him. “Jim! You’re here! Where’s Jo? Is everything okay?”

Jim smiled as his friend showered him with questions. “And what is with the beard? Spock is not going to like it!”

Jim chuckled, “Jo likes it, and that’s enough for me. Jo and I are currently living in Iowa and I’ve continued my practice as an attorney.”

“You never liked acting,” Nyota said. “Why? You were good at it!”

“I was never happy at it, and I was too far away too often from my family,” Jim told her as he pushed himself upright. He extended a hand. “I keep hoping he’ll come back to me.”

A sudden inspiration struck Nyota. “Look, I’ve got a movie premiere tomorrow night, and Spock is going out of town. Television actors have much more stable jobs than movie actors do. But, he’s scouting a location for a shoot. Anyway, I need an escort.”

“Then, I’ll need a babysitter,” Jim said, trying to tell her in the best possible way, no.

“I’ll do it,” Christine piped in. “Jo and I get along.”

“You’re going to make me do this, aren’t you?” Jim said glancing at the wedding ring he still wore. He and Bones were still married after all.

“Do it for Eleanor and David. Leonard might not be there, but he’ll be watching!” Nyota said.

* * *

Leonard turned on the television that evening. He flipped through the channels and eventually found himself settling on the red carpet premiere of the new Star Trek film. He smiled as different people, many he knew, arrived and looked magnificent.

Then, there they were. Nyota was striking in a blue, A-line dress that reached below her knees. She smiled and waved and pulled her escort into interview on camera. Bones’ breath caught as he saw Jim. His hair was slightly messy, and there was no tie involved in the black suit he was wearing. He smiled charmingly as Leonard’s breath caught. The top two buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned. Then his eyes stared directly into the camera. Seemed to stare directly at Bones. “I can’t do it anymore,” Bones murmured as he looked around the lavish mansion that echoed emptily. He was the only one who lived there except the small grey kitten that pursued a red ball across the marble floor. “I just can’t do it anymore. He scooped up the kitten and went upstairs. He was determined that tonight would be his last night alone.

 

Bones glanced around the echoingly empty mansion. Even the furniture had been removed. The only thing he truly wanted to bring with him was crying piteously in the pet carrier clutched in his hand. “Are you sure you want to part with this for a measly half million?” Nyota asked him.

Bones knew what she was asking. He’d paid nearly three times that for this place that wasn’t home. Hadn’t been since Jim and Jo had left. “It’s yours now, Nyota. Let somebody make it a home,” he smiled thinking of the three children Nyota and Spock had.

Nyota smiled, “Go get ‘em tiger. I’m gonna miss you,” she smiled fondly at him.

Bones kissed her cheek, “Come visit.”

* * *

Jim slouched in the chair and smiled. It was a happy smile tinged with sadness. All David wanted to see was his son, one more time, and Jim hadn’t been able to come through for him. Yet, it was difficult not to smile while watching Jo play with friends. It was late Christmas Eve someone had decorated the house, or hired someone to decorate the house. “Come on, Jo,” finally cut into the play. “Time for bed or Santa won’t come,” he said trying to sound cheerful.

“Daddy,” she said. “I know about Santa.” Jim sighed. Girl was seven going on thirty.

“It’s past your bedtime anyway,” Jim told her. “Mine too,” he said shooing her friends out the door and on their respective ways home. He tucked her in bed and read a bed time story before padding back to David and Eleanor’s room one last time for the night. He looked in. Eleanor was sitting up in a chair. She’d nodded off to sleep. Her glasses still on her face and a book folded onto her ches with her arms. David was looking comfortable, but the slight, yellow tinge to his skin said volumes of how sick he was. “Eleanor,” he said, touching her arm. She started awake. “I’m sorry, but you don’t look very comfortable.”

The old woman looked at her dying husband and sighed. “He kept asking today why Leonard wasn’t here. He wants to see him so much,” she whimpered.

“I know,” Jim said as he squeezed her hand. “I tried.”

“I know you did. It was sweet of Nyota and Spock to come last week with their children,” she said.

“I’m going to bed,” he told her. “Do you need anything?”

“Nothing you can get, dear,” she told him. He left with a kiss on her cheek.

Jim stirred barely as the other body got into bed with him. Jo did this still, occasionally, it never occurred to him that the other body was heavier, or that the arm thrown across his body was larger. The next morning he rolled over, expecting bright, chipper blue eyes and instead found, “Bones!”

“Let me sleep, Jim,” he muttered, not even waking up! “Had a long night, got in late.” Jim ignored the request and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. That woke Bones up. “Oh, morning Jim,” he said sheepishly.

“Is this my Christmas present?” Jim whispered, not quite believing what he saw.

“Yes, Jim, I’m home to stay. I sold the mansion, and I have a kitten running around here somewhere,” he mumbled. That was all Jim needed to hear as he thrust a hand down into the covers and discovered Bones’ manhood. Bones moaned as he opened his eyes, “Somebody’s eager.”

Hungry and eager the two men kissed and caressed. Their manhoods straining against the covers as Bones’ slick fingers reached Jim’s slender hips and pushed themselves into Jim’s ass. Jim threw back his head and panted as Bones nibbled on Jim’s neck leaving bruises. Bones released Jim’s ass and pulled his leg over his own. He entered Jim who threw his arms around Bones’ neck and panted. This had been too long in coming. Jim never gave up on his husband and their love showed through as they panted into their orgasms.

They heard doors slamming and loud squealing as Jo discovered the presents under the tree. “She found the bike Santa left her,” Jim said with a laugh, extricating himself and heading for the shower. Bones joined him.

“She wanted an actual bike?” Bones asked soaping Jim’s back.

“Yep!” Jim said. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before telling Bones to remain in the room. Minutes later he came back and told him everybody’s eyes were covered in the living room as the two headed in that direction. Bones discovered his father resting in the recliner. Jo kneeling on the floor, his mother sitting next to his father in another chair, and various other family members including his sister and her husband and children covering their eyes. Bones stood near his father and took the old man’s hand as Jim told everyone to open their eyes.

“DADDY!” Jo roared as she rushed toward him. Bones knelt as David looked at his son and Eleanor burst into tears. The family gathered around as the best Christmas present ever had been delivered. Their son was home.


End file.
